Raizer Z
by UMMX
Summary: MA/ Naruto ends up a Android King and something more then anyone else. Lemons, blood, death, gore, insides will fly out, Naruto is going to be Godlike and unstoppable, but cool at the sametime
1. Chapter 1

THIS WAS IT THE END! Sakura Harno scream to her self as she could feel the evil seed coming inside her she never want it... she never want it now she had it... Behind her stood 2 men one was her future teammate Sasuke or should he be call The Rapist... The next man was her was suppose to be her teacher hakate or something... She look to her left to see bright orange and blood around a figure that was not moving... She could feel his charka but he was out like a light...

"Dam..."

Flashback

Sakura was sitting at her desk making out with herself thinking of whom there teach would be but once she heard the name she scream. Everyone in class look at like she was crazy, but she talking about killer Genin... Iruka then decide to tell the story of a Ninja that lost his friend and went to become the best Ninja every! Naruto love the story until it turn dark and he saw the real Evil of Ninja arts and how the Ninja fell form ranks and only now trains those he see worth... Naruto was not pissing in fear and all the boys where laughing at him while all girls blush and help clean Naruto up... The girls in school knew Naruto was stupid really stupid in fact many girls have had Naruto child... Tell him it training and he will do it...

Once that was done all the girls left to see there teachers and only 3 kids where left... Once Sakura saw him and Naruto look scared and felt like crying... Sasuke smile and laugh and walk over head out the door...

The open and talking to each other was normal one, no one scream or yelling but there teachers talk about rape, sex, reading about sex, reading rape and training to kill...

Sakura was glad she read up on the teaches and when he was left it was Sakura and Naruto alone. "Naruto have you been doing your Chakra training..." Naruto smile and nod like a good boy... "Yes I can tree climb and water run, and I can hold my chakra in my balls for days at a time..." Sakura smile Naruto had a gift but no brain's she wonder if she could get the girls to fuck his mind right... "Good Naruto this guy is bad news... we might die so lets go to me home and have some body traning.." Naruto blush and walk away with Sakura not knowing the next day would be his hell.

Flashback over

Sakura look to see Naruto moving but his eyes where hollow and his breath was moving so slowly, she was shock that he was taken out so fast...

Flashback

Sakura watch the other 3 like a hawk and she was listening to Kashia or what every his name is in the books they called him Killer Genin... "Okay now I would userly fight you guys, but instead I will fight last man standing and it will be a man that person I will teach and he will gang unlimited power... Sakura look shock, but when he said go she jump back in time to see "DIE! NARUTO!" Naruto was moving but Sasuke was faster and Sasuke right arm was glowing white power... Sakura had just jump next to the lake when she saw Sasuke blast Naruto with a Chakra attack that was shape like a dragon... Naruto didn't know what happen all he saw was darkness...

Sakura jump back in time as Sasuke tried to attack her as well only to hit the ground. Sakura land on top of the water and she could see the shock look on there faces as she ran up and kick Sasuke in the head and he went flying into a tree... Sakura roll to side to see her teacher with a sword out rushing at her... Sakura knew would happen... and pull out a sword of her own and charge it was wide sword with a Z on the hilt and she swing the sword so hard and fast that it took off the Bastard Masturbating Arm... Killer scream out in rage and Sakura was about to behead him when Sasuke appear and kick her in the face sending her flying... Sakura look around to see the Killer scream out he will never jack it again... Sakura ran until see could see Naruto burn body but before she could move Sasuke appear and kick her on her back where her ass was facing him.

"Thanks for the treat..." Sasuke call out as he top his pants and start to rub on Sakura skirt, Sakura on the other hand was smiling he was only 2in and she was glad she poison her cunt full of Uchiha Madness. The one thing that could drive a Uchiha mad and to make him lose his cool the finally that would lead to the second poison she put on her cunt Spy-Splice. He won't be able to stop cumming one he was inside her he would have to cum at least 30times but there's no way he could...

"Good sakura lets teach this bitch a lesson she will never forget... You go for the pussy and take her virginity and I will get the ass..." Sakura was scream on the out side but inside she was dancing happily. Then she felt both enter her and she scream like rape victim should and they pound into her for hours doing did moves and other style and they even use there chakra which the poison even more power... It was lucky there sharingan was not on or they would have seen it...

Final after after 4 hours it was over Sasuke look at death door and Killer was smiling as they bot fix there pants and walk away...

Flashback over

Naruto final awakes looking to see Sasuke and that Killer Genin are leaving his body is a messes and Sakura looks like something he Body Train in... Naruto slowly made his way to Sakura to see her smiling and she kiss Naruto on the cheek... "we win Naruto... Or I win... Now... I want you to read a book called Icha Icha... It for training understand..." Naruto nod his head and past out... Sakura smile and then felt someone coming she look up to see a man with white hair and green eyes and brain in a jar... "You to did a good job... You do know once they found out they will kill you; both of you join me..." Sakura smile her green eyes start to spark and her pink hair start to shine... "Whom else will join us..." The man smile "Hinata was mind fuck by her teacher and her teammates felt her up so much she a lost cost... Hanabi is a great fighter now but need time to get stronger an as along as her father is by her side she will not be easy to get... So are you coming..." The man ask and Sakura nod her head... "Good You will be my resident and work with me..." Just then a floating bed appear and Naruto body was place on the bed. "Lets get these clothes off" and with that the man start rip his clothes apart... "YES YES!" The man laugh and he rubs his hands on Naruto burn form... "GGOOOD!"

The man smile looking at the mark on his body he had his powers block with one good finger push into the belly the mark fade and the man saw his power groin start to grow... "let go..." The man said as the two left the village... Unknown to them they where both keening watch by Kami of the Naturalism... She was lucky to see it all happen and now she had to make a plan. She stood showing off her sexy legs and ass she had no bra on, but her tits didn't drop and her face had a mask on it showing a dragon with glowing yellow eyes. With her mind set she vanish to the two that need to know what was happening.

Two women could be seen sitting a bar with there tops off giving the owner a head job, since they ran out of money, both of them where enjoying themselves as each one had a side of the cock in there tongue... It was the best thing for both of them, both lost there love one... Blonde whom was licking the right side had one eye on the the other girl... Her name was Tsunade the Legendary Sucker and her title hold up... The other one was Shizune... She was giving head like it was all she knew... both of the ninja female had lost it. Tsunade lost her son she was suppose to have, and she lost her married contract with Minato son since he died, she would usually think it was a lie but she saw still born as she had given birth that day and was quick healer. Shizune lost just as much as Tsunade she lost a child and her family all that was left was cock big cock... it was also know that she was suppose to give herself to Contract that Tsunade lost as both girls want to have way to get a big family...

Tsunade child would have married Minato child and Shizune would have marry ether one of the two if they both had boys... Shizune lick continue to clean as Tsunade understood she wasn't as in much pain as Shizune but she did wish that Kami would answer her telling her what they did wrong... Just then a white light appear and Tsunade brown eye look into Shizune black one... Just then a woman naked woman wearing a Dragon mask appear her hair was shiny different color like a rainbow... "Cocks be gone..." The voice said and with that every man in the bar lost there cock it was the most shocking thing to see every men where running around scream as there cocks where gone they just vanish... Both women look at her with shock as she point her finger at Shizune... "YOUR CHILD STILL LIVES!" Shizune eyes widen at that and "YOUR CHILD STILL LIVES!" The women point at Tsunade whom jaw drop... they both want to speak but a screen appear before them showing a naked boy strap to a table with his junk hanging out. His arm where strap and so where his feet along with his cock so that he could not get free.

"WATCH!" The woman called and both women look on as they saw a mark appear on his forhead which cause... Tsunade to gasp... Then a mark appear on Naruto stomach and arms... this time it was Shizune whom gasp... "Who is he..." Tsunade said... watching the boy being drag away... "HE IS MINATO SON, YOUR SON AND SHIZUNE SOON FUSE INTO ONE PERSON!" Tsunade gasp... "WHAT!" The women giggle and laugh "YOU SEE MINATO HAD SEX WITH BOTH OF YOU AND USED A SEX SEAL MAKE SURE YOU BOTH GIVEN BIRTH, THEN HE TOOK YOUR SON AND HER SON AND USE SEAL TO COMBINE THEM TOGETHER!" Tsunade and Shizune jaws drop... "YES YOU SEE YOU LEAF LEFT HIM TO FEEL PAIN THE LEAF WHERE HE WAS GOING TO BE USE AS A WEAPON!" Tsunade stood up not caring about the men scream for there cock... "WHERE IS HE!" The woman scream out and Shizune stood to not caring that her top was off... "He is beaning taking way by evil man you see before you.." Everyone saw a man with brain in a jar laughing as he continue to rub on Naruto body and they saw a girl rub his cock... "THAT IS ALSO SOMETHING ELSE YOU SHOULD KNOW EVERYONE BUT HIM KNEW OF HIS BLOODLINE SO EVERY FEMALE HAS BEEN USING HIM SEXUALLY! HE HAD HALF OF THE WOMEN ALREADY!" Tsunade and Shizune gasp... "HE DON'T EVEN KNOW IT WRONG!" Shizune was about to speak but the woman in the mask stop them... "HE NOW KNOW WHAT HAPPEN TO HIM AND WHY HIS BODY IS DIFFERENT HE ALSO LEARN THAT HE HAS MORE THEN ONE BIJU IN HIM!"

Tsunade now was wishing she had cock to ripoff and smash... Shizune had just thrown a nail at some goes head killing him. "ALSO MINATO USE HIS FIRST BORN TO COMBINE THE TWO! THE CHILD YOU SAW WAS SECOND AND HE KILL HER!" Tsunade then went off and grab some poor man's head and rip it off like gum paper... Tsunade look to see herself cover in blood and she scream thing of the blood that was on her child... "YES I know but it not all this man comes form space and he will turn your son in a killer of death..." Tsunade was shaking and her powerlevel was starting to creak and so was Shizune... Kami smile just little more and they will awaken... "I Real do feel bad for the child all he want was love of a family and to have kids with his wife and maybe become hero, to bad one he enters that ship he will lose all his memories and all his love..." Kami smile to herself as Tsunade scream as Green Energy explode around her, and at the same time Shizune had Purple Energy came off her both women attack a man that was just coming into the bar for a good time only to have two holes in his chest...

Both women where shock and pull back to see the man smiling as he came so hard that he didn't feel the death take him...

Both women where shock at what they did... "Good you awaken your Ki, it super energy like Chakra but 200X strong... I just thought you should know that they will be leaving soon by the time you get there they would have been gone for 5 min's..." Tsunade and Shizune not there heads "We still have to try...Also whom are you..." Both girls ask... "I am Kami and I just came by to grant your wishes of having a family , but now it up to you keep it. Also he has the 9, Zero tail, he also has your gifts...NOW GO!" Both women ran out the bar and took off into the night totally forget that they where topless and running at great speed it took both women to notice there new power and where enjoying it...

In Konoha

Sasuke with the Killer Genin where both drinking in a bar as each was where smiling and partying that it was just the two of them... Sasuke smile and drop to his knees and start to undo Killer pants and with a loud pop it was done and Sasuke start to suck him off in front of all the everyone in the bar and Killer Genin smile as he grab his head and push him up and down... "DEEPER MY STUDENT MUST BE A MASTER!" Sasuke could only nod as he keep it up until Killer came in his mouth and he pull himself up and start to kiss each other... Everyone in the bar felt sick and tried to move but they fell over dead. "Sasuke it time for the meeting lets go together..." Killer said as Sasuke kiss him on the lips and left... After they where gone few of the people whom didn't die got up and walk way happy to know it was there Ninja skill that save them.

Hokage was looking at the clock just when he was about scream: Killer walk into the room and Sasuke with him which gave hope to the old man that Naruto would past... "GOOD DAY EVERYONE!" Killer called out and went and wait.

After a few min's

"Team 7 tried there best, but it was Sasuke whom did a good job and kick so much ass..." Everyone look at Killer whom they all notice had only one arm... "What happen to your arm?" Killer decide to tell the truth and left nothing out he did change the sex part saying that Sasuke use Sakura cunt against her to show her that she need more sex appeal...

Once he told the story everyone was shock but Kurenai was laugh and Anko whom heard the story vanish to see if she could help Naruto everyone else just smile at Sakura cutting his arm off.. Just before anyone could say anything Sasuke start to shake and scream out in pain... It was good thing Anko left a clone behind and she took over and look at the boy. His body was shaking and blood was running down his face and he start to gasp for air... "This is not good sir he was poison sir..." Hokage jump up and was ready for battle "WHAT KiND!" He ask hoping he could save him... "The sex kind...he was poison with Uchiha Madness and something else but I don't know it seem to be a climax poison..." Killer eyes widen "WHAT!" He left his Sharingan only for it to blow out his head and for the blood to spray everyone near by... "GAYAYAYAYYA!" Killer scream as he cover his sexy eye... Anko smile and laugh... "It seem Sakura doesn't need to work on her sex appeal after all..." Anko said making the other eye widen... "WHAT!" Sasuke scream... "It seem your first pussy was your last... Sakura poison her cut to take you out... Smart girl so only one dick would fit inside her..." Sasuke start to scream "NO NO I MUST KILL HIM!" Anko laugh and smile "DON'T YOU ME HER!" Sasuke eyes widen at this "NO NO NO!" Anko laugh "IT TRUE DEATHDICK HE WAS A GIRL THE HOLE TIME!"

Sasuke start to scream as Anko clone took his cock out and watch as cum shot out his dick... "Your dead son... you got 5min's left and your cock will be so empty that you will start to shoot blood.. So there nothing I can do..." The Hokage stood up and gave Anko that fuck you can grin... "YOU CAN HAVE HIS CHILD IN THIS STATE HE CAN GIVE US AT LEAST 7 CHILDREN!" Anko smile "Sorry old man i'm not here as red eyes..." With that clone vanish and Killer scream as his balls start to hurt and he need to take them out before they pop... "GET ME THE FANGIRLS NOW!"

In the Woods

Anko was running as fast as she could she got the memories form the clones and knew she need to get out of there... As she was running she saw a naked woman in dragon mask running next to her... "ANKO! Take this it will help you with saving Naruto..." The woman gave Anko a crystal... Anko look at the women and smile she lick her lips and like that body someone whom has a body like that usually had the face to match, but Anko was good read on a woman's body she could see the side scar on her face. Anko took the crystal and her mind was full of everything that happen to day and she smile and black energy flew around her body "THANKS KAMI!" Anko flew off with great speed as she knew Onki flying chakra...

TenTen house

TenTen was busy looking at the statue of Naruto she build; she had took her time and study his whole body and like how it look she didn't taste him but she want to and now she had a feeling he was going to be gone... Then she felt a power around her and voice in her mind... "TENTEN YOU ARE ABOUT TO LOSE YOUR TRUE LOVE TO SAKURA CUNT!" Tenten look around trying to find the voice... "Whom or what are you..." The voice laugh echo around her... "I AM KAMI AND AS I SPEAK SAKURA IS GOING TO STEAL YOUR NAM AND TURN HIM INTO A EVIL DEMON THAT WILL DESTROY US ALL!" TenTen jump at that "She knows NOO WHAT CAN I DO!"

Kami smile she like this girl she knew all about the ones that could make Naruto a great warrior she was one of the few the others in this time were taned by lust and to far gone... "THERE NO GOING BACK IF YOU DO THIS! TAKE THE GREEN CRYSTAL AND YOU WILL UNDERSTAND ALL THAT HAS HAPPEN! Also if you don't make it come to my lookout and we will make it possible to get your Naruto back just know that you will have to share..."

Tenten jump and put on her pink top and gray pants she forget she didn't put any underwear on and she touch the crystal getting all that happen to day... Tenten jump out the window and ran off with great speed surround in white energy...

In the forest

Naruto body was just put inside the ship when The Man felt few powerlevel coming his way and they where high... "WE are leaving get in Protoman don't let anyone get closer..." A man with a red helmet nod his head as a sword glowing yellow appear beside him. "Roger..." The man was in gray body armor with red boots and with that he ran to fight his last battle... The ship slowly start to take off as Sakura smile at all the stuff she would be learning only to bad for her she didn't know it would get her in the end... She wanted unlimited knowledge and would do anything to get it...

As Tsunade was running she came across a shocking sight someone was glowing in black energy but when she look closer she saw it was Anko something the girl was Snake ex-student but she didn't feel any evil on her just joy...Shizune smile and her purple energy give off as she continues to run, but she did see seem shock that she could fly... Anko saw them and smile... "I learn how to fly by watching Onki thanks to Kami... I can learn must easier..." Tsunade smile and Shizune giggle as both girls jump into the trees and keep on going until they saw a girl with bun's in her hair jumping in the trees with a white Energy... "NAME TenTen and saving my soulmate is the name of my game..." The other laugh as they keep on going until they all dodge a blast aim at them... "My name is Protoman and this is my last mission..." The warrior charge his Sword and swings at Tenten whom smiles as her sword is cover in Ki and Chakra and she swings it at his power beam and with in seconds it was over and Protoman fell apart at the waist...

"Rest you did enough let us Zero take on your sword..." Protoman smile and gave his sword to TenTen... "Your just like my sister she did the same thing when I was human... now go..." Tenten and the other took off and got to field just in time to see the ship taking off but what had them frozen was the sight of Sakura sucking on Naruto cock in his sleep and the smile on her face like she won...

"BITCH!" Tenten scream and she want to attack but knew she didn't have the power... "HOKAGE WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Tsunade scream and her scream was not the only the Scream that could be heard in the mountains a Uchiha had just learn everything that happen to her Naruto-kun and her scream where loud so loud that the planet crack... Kami smile it was done the biju would be destroy and evil on this world would die in space... It was smile price to pay, but she was tired of this world... She smile as she look a girl with battle fan she had when into her dream and had sex with her in Naruto form and she call and scream his name, and when she work up she was gone to Leaf to find her this man of cock...

The Hokage awaken when he heard the screams and told the Joinin to get ready for battle.

END


	2. Blood, Shit oh my

_**Blood, shit and o my...**_

Temari was enjoy her walk ever since she had that dream of the boy she could thing of anything else she didn't even notice when she was walking naked to leaf and every man that look at her die form blood lost... Soon she would be at the leaf when she heard to people scream she didn't know why but as she walk she had white glow around her soon she enter into the forest and saw 4 women scream as they had energy around them... Temari didn't know why but she walk over and stood there and wait soon the girls start to calm down when they notice a naked girl with blonde hair and blue eye standing before them. "Hello I'm Temari... I was on the way to the leaf to see if my dream guy was there..." The other wonder what she was talking about an ask her about the dream... once she told them she could the argy look in there face, but she to became angry when she found out that her dream and maybe soul mate was just stolen and that it was Kami telling her to come save her man... Temari also lost it white energy came off her body... Soon all 5 girls where scream and with that each one rush off to the leaf ether half dress or just naked as there minds where only on one thing Naruto...

Hokage could feel the powers coming his way and didn't like it... to much power he called out as he watch the fangirls fucking there dead prince it was to late only half of the girls would have kids the other where just taking in the poison, but they didn't want to stop so he let them to there faith...

As the 5 girls where on there way... A new power was coming up behind them fast and when they look they saw two red eyes with 3 coma's in them flying there way, but his energy was red and you see the rage... "Itachi!" Anko call out as Itachi stop and look at Anko... "Tits you let them take Naruto..." Anko eye's widen at this... "NO I FAILED PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Anko called out as the other look at the Rage on Itachi face... "FIND BUT YOU DO KNOW THAT HIS COCK IS ME!" Tsunade and Shizune both nod there heads so did Tenten and Temari... they could feel power coming off him in waves. "SO what are going to do?" Anko ask as she was pissing herself and you see the pisses flying onto the ground... "First call me Amystuyu...!" Red blast came around him or should we say her as man face became more sexual and his chest start to grow boobs that where about half the size of Tsunade. The outfit with red cloud on it cover the rest but you could see skin red hair in-between her legs showing she didn't wear panties... Just then a red fire shot at the girls whom jump back "Don't look at my pussy again understand..." They all nod "Good also I guess I should drop the hair color" and with that Amyustuyu turn her top hair red... Each girl blush and she smile... "I see you like it good you will all be eating me out until Naruto is back save and in his warm home..."

Then she flew off as the other girls flow after her not caring if they women parts where out... Kami was smiling all she did was awaken there womenhoods and get a new path started in the crystal she show them at one point where naruto would save them or help them but they forgot it as soon as they saw it, but the soul remember and that was what drives them now.

The hokage look out the window to see 5 women flying to the village... He thought his mind was playing a trick on him until he saw two of them and it made his piss himself... Then music start to play thanks to Kami.

Riyu Kosaka Platinum Smile Rock Edit

"SHIT Tsunade, Shizune... THEY MUST HAVE FOUND OUT BUT HOW! ATTACK ATTACK ATTACK!" Tsunade flew in and land next to each other and a group Ne Anbu rush in attack... But before they could blink A sword appear and form there back and with speed shocking everyone the Ne Anbu blew appear as there blood ran corsairs the wall and cover Tsunade and Shizune breast. The Hokage that now was the changes to attack but then he saw Tsunade and Shizune licking each other breast and faint as Tenten rush in and behead two more Ne Solders as the blood flew back and cover few normal Anbu. The Anbu scream as Tenten charge in and with a quick kick to one of the Anbu to close to her leg; his stomach flew out his ass and splash onto a new Chunin whom scream and run for his live only to run into two soft breast but then he felt pain as hand grab his cock and he felt the wind cut him to bits as he tried to scream he felt his head being hold in place as his eyes widen no scream of sorry and never again.

Once his mouth was off her tits she smile and left him there with the other she kill... Temari smile and start to glow as she start to fire blast after blast at anything move it was madness women and children where scream as blast keep coming form all over then. Then a great fire appear and As rapest of down where being burn alive and the men where running as Tsunade and Shuzine where going for the balls and only the balls the first Jonin to attack had his balls flying out his ass hole and into the mouth of his love and his guts fell out below him... "YOU HAVE HURT MY SON!" Tsunade jump into the air and start to blast everything she could see to bits and then it happen "!" This was the scream of ladies soul become one as green, blue, white, red, black, fire across the land and each and everyone knew not to pussy off a mother, lover, future girlfriend, sex toy, and etc... "SAVE MINATO! SAVE US FORM THESE DEMON!" A village said as Anko land on top of him cause his inside to shoot out his mouth and blast onto a girl whom was shock at her power but she didn't run she walk over and reach out... Anko saw this and smile she let the girl touch her boob and saw the girl she want knowledge and wisdom to be strong... "Come with us..." The girl nod and grab onto anko as she showed her real warrior...

Red fire was seen out side the Anbu area and the men where being burn at the groin alive and the women where scream with joy as they where being rape by fire cock inside there womb they would lost they able to have kids but at least they could say they where fuck by a fire demon...

Shuzune runs up to the to a group of Anbu trying to attack her with Jutus but Shuzune was not in the mode and before each one could blink she had 7 dicks in her hand and blood was below each one of them as they each tried to scream only to find that there tongues where missing and Shuzune smiling she love this new power and she rush off to the next group as the group behind them blew up in form the arms and head leaving raining blood... Shuzune continue until she saw a group of Genin having sex with one girl and she smile and point one figure at them and with that she fire a blast destroying them all without a sweet... Shizune look at her same she was not sweating at her she even rub her breast to feel them cool she laugh and rush off to kill everything she saw...

In space

The man had naruto hook up to a mechine and was pumping him with drugs and Downloading his mind with information and fighting skills but not to much Sakura said to give lots of sex information just incase he didn't come out out right his son could be strong... Sakura then felt a deep pain like millions of dick where crying out for one more release then they where Silence; "Are you alright child..." Old man ask... "Find Gero sir...just felt like something bad happen must be my imagination..." Gero smile and nod he felt it too, but he should have he got his cock in deep freeze... "It okay then just rest I got this..." Sakura smile and walk off to study...

In Konoha

Tsunade was standing in front of a group of Konoha Ninja that try to pay her to stop, but she did give them one last hand job before there dicks where kick off... Tsunade march forward swing at anyone that came at her. Soon she would be at her traget and blood would be hers soon she was at the gate when she felt her women standing behind her... "lets do this..." Tsunade and her ladies enter as the music was still playing and each girl was smiling as the few men try to stop them only to find there balls where being eaten by Anko snakes whom where smiling and laugh they knew there master found a new power so they would have get ready for it...

Soon they enter the last hallway and both charge at the group of dead dick that would soon been in the a hallway... The Old man awaken to hear the scream of of "O KAMI NO MORE! I WILL BE GOOD GIRL NOW!" The old man hit a button and jump out the wind and start to run for it he knew as long as he lived the town could be rebuild... He was almost at the gate...

Tsunade kick the door open and then a giant fire came at them each girl smile and dive into the fire grabing scroll and other hidden items and jumping out the window as fire shot at them... Each girl smile and didn't even look burn as the scream in made them smile "NO SAVE THE DICKS WE CAN HAVE THEM RETACH!" Tsunade smile and look around to see the village was on fire but then she heard foot step in the dead of night... "Move girls..." All the girls cheer.

The Gate

The Old man final was at the gate he just need to get out and dive into the bushes but he heard foots step he was almost there then he was hit with blast in the leg that took it off...

"NOOOOO!" The old man scream start to crawl away as To soft hands grab him and start to pull him back into the konoha and the gate start to close... "SAVE ME KAMI, SAME ME DANZO! SAVE ME!" Old man heard a voice... "Sorry Kami said no saving you, save you no heaven... I take her over you..." OLD MAN SCREAM! "SAVE ME DANZO!" Slowly piece by piece he was being drag back... "NO WAY! I'm YOUNG AGE AND KAMI EVEN GAVE ME A NEW BODY PARTS AS LONG AS I USE THEM ON HER... SO BYE!" The old Hokage couldn't believe his rival sold him out for pussy "DANZO YOU WILL BURN FOR THIS!" The old man said as his arms where still outside the gate and the gate was now starting to come down on him before him... "no he won't his cock is the 3 biggest on the planet now that Naruto gone... I will keep him with me and fuck him for all eternity... I will even let him keep his demonic eye as long as Naruto gets the others..." Danzo voice was moans and grants... "Deal keep going..." Hokage still fighting grab the dirt with all his might and then he felt duo hands grab him he look up to see a women with a dragon mask on with a young Danzo fucking her like his life was on the line... "Goodbye old man... You let this planet hope live now you will feel all that pain and pain for all the human..." With that she left his hand and with that he was drag back scream and kicking at the gate as it was close before him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

END

AN: I have not Kamen Rider The Next but I do like the song and when I heard it I was l dam... Then I listen to the slow song and it was like... Shit they just lost there love one... so I did...


	3. Break time

The tower

Standing on the tower where 6 women each one naked as the day they where born and continue two kids... whom like Naruto... Kami smile at this she didn't think those two where still pure... "Okay behind me is the Room of Time and Knowledge... you cannot age in there but you can train and learn how to control you new powers...So how many years do you want to train?" Kami ask as she could Danzo meat stick jab into her as she was sitting down spreed like a V. The kids where shock by this but the women where just staring and they knew it must be a test... "How about 200 years... That should give us time to study and learn about are knew energy..." Everyone agree... "Good so inside it will be 200 years out her it will be ten hours of none stop sex by myself..." Tsunade smile "Yap that way we can get all feeling right and see why we all like Naruto..." Kami mask almost fall off... "Yes I notice a memory that we forgot I saw few when I kill those men... See you later..." With that they all enter the tower and the door close behind them. "Dam there good..." Kami screech as she almost came...

10 sexually hours later

All the girls exit form the tower and Kami smile as she had finish talking to the Grand Kai... She didn't deal with low kaio... She look at the each women they all had a look of power and Kami smile lick her lips... "Your power is so strong...well then it time to leave, not unless you want to give naruto more girls..." Tsunade and the other laugh... "Not a chance... if there not here then it not there time this time..." Kami smile good they learn okay... "Find the place you will be going is called Earth... they speak many language there but I'm sure you study everything in side... Also I'm sure Gero had impart some data on Naruto. Naruto I will take you to Grand Kai place he old man but he watch the Universe okay lets go... Just then as each one vanish one a two women start running up to them Kami smile as she blew them a kiss as they reach out and grab onto her... then they where gone...

Grand Kai

When they appear... Tsunade and the other saw two women grab on to Kami... "Hello Tayuya and Kin I see you two broke free form Snake..." Anko look at the two and wonder... "Snake...!" Kami smile "Yes they were his slave but since the planet that holds the chakra is going to blow is made possible for them be free." The other look shock.. "Yes the planet going to blow it was easier to do it this way...it was evil the planet it could not be save now I told Grand Kai that you need some clothes..." Each women look at each other and smile and got up follow after her... As they continue walking they notice ground of fighter fighting and flying around in space... "The greatest hero of the galaxy come here and fight and train forever it warrior heaven..." The other smile as the Kami keep on showing them the planet and talking... They love it...

Then they saw a a man whom must be the Grand Kai... he is portrayed as an aged hipster, usually wearing jeans and a denim jacket, and constantly listening to rock music on his boom box. He wears black Wayfarer sunglasses "Hello welcome to my world I see you ladies really like to wear ripped clothes... to bad it shame... East kai would like you girls... O well...Let get down to business... follow me..." The old man said as he walk back inside. Each lady smile and follow in his place.

Each women stood in his bed chamber and watch as each women look at his stuff... "So I heard that your son/lover was taken by someone name Gero... I have seen this man at work in the past he not strong but his mind is like a tank... Do you have any plans?" Tsunade was the first speak... "we would like to go to the earth and find him..." Grand Kai laugh... "Not that easy... you see that Gero has a way to hide life force and chakra now since he had Sakura on his side... the only way to find him is for wait for Gero show up...Also the earth is in danger right now and we can't send all of you..." Temari ask.. "What kind of danger?" Her nake boob bounce as she sat in a sit... keeping her womanhood cover with her hands...

"SO WHAT CAN WE DO!" Anko scream out as her black ki blast around her... "easy just wait... you can train and get dress if you want it up to you just relax and party don't need to get out of shape..." Grand dance off leaving the other shock... "Okay lets get some shopping done and rest but lets don't get weak..."

Few mouth later

Kin and Tayaya was training with there new planet they enjoy there knew powers and wonder what the world was going to hold; but for now Kin and Tayaya where both kicking and punch on some weak punk...

Tsunade smile watching the two girls and she laugh it had been good, and Temari finally got dress she was wear a black dress with fan on her back that let her use wind attacks... she didn't wear underwear it just made her feel slow...

Final it was time to go and the girls said goodbye to Grand Kai it was fun to train with him and he was glad he did he may not be up to top level but he was in good shape again...

He wave goodbye to girls and notice not a lot people where there but it was okay he told East Kai that if thing where different she would have some strong fighters...

When they appear they where outside a new lookout tower, and a green man was standing there looking at them... "Welcome... to my planet I hope you enjoy... I was told your looking for a friend I hope you find him..." They all nod and took off flying as they felt a powerful Ki heading to the planet.

Each one smile as they could feel the power and keep on flying when they saw a small group land by the mountian side... "Keep going I will see how well they are..." Tsunade said as her white jacket blown in the wind as her breast shake and she goes in for the landing...

Yamachi was the first one to see a hot women with biggest tits every come flying in "HOT BABY!" Everyone look to see a women with giant tit and green pants with high heels land before them all... Vegeta was looking at this women wondering whom she was... "WHO ARE YOU!" Vegeta ask... Tsunade smile... "You may call me Tsunade Senji, but Tsunade is just find... If you guys don't die in the next coming years we might be working to save the earth together..." Vegeta look at the women and laugh "Really I don't think a women like you could do anything..." Tsunade smile... "Your bleeding..." Vegeta then felt a pain on his cheek and when he want to check it out... he saw a red cut on his face... "Least little body i've been fighting for over 40 years that was when you sucking on a baby milk... Get in my way or let this planet get destroyed I will cut your balls off... After all you Saiyans are not the strongest in the galaxy anymore..."

Vegeta was about to say something when Gohan came up to her... "I'm Gohan why are you here?" The women smile... that easy "My son was stole form me when your Kami of earth was dead and now he on the planet be using for evil... I came to save him..." Everyone was shock at what they heard... "See you later... I got to see the new kid..." With that Tsunade flies leave a shock group behind.

Tsunade landed just outside of the battle field her breast still hurted form flying so much but it was understandable... She made her way over to her team and decide to watch the show...

The man hiding in the shadows saw group of ladies talking about girl stuff and boyfriends he wonder whom they where when he felt a strong level coming his way... When he look his jaw almost feel off it was a women with the big TT he had even seen... he look her up and down few times... He never met her in his timeline but then he notice a green necklace on her and he smile, she must be family member of his...

Just then a giant ship came down and form the sky and it was show time...

END


	4. Show time

The boy keep his name to himself but he did say he was a fan of goku and knew where he was landing... Bulma being the smart one said it must have track it... Bulma looks at the hot women across form her and blush a bit... Trunks see this and smiles his mom was hot back in the day... Bulma decide to ask the new girls some question... "Hello I'm Bulma Brefts I was wondering you tell me you're names?" Tsunade smile sweet and young... "Sure I told you my name but I guest it okay for the girls to tell you theres..."

The blonde in the black smile... "Sure I got no problem... as long don't wear any underwear me..." The blonde said as the blue hair girl blush... "My Name is Temari of the Sand... Just call me Temari until I get my BF back I don't have a last name..." Her blue eye shiny like sun and bulma smile "Anko the name and killing weak men is my game... I love hunt, sex, kissing, fighting, and drinking the blood of my enemies..." Anko laugh as a woman with black hair slap her on the ass making her moan.. "Down girl no need to get them scared... Sorry about her... She a fighter in heart and a lover in the bedroom My name is Shizune... My job is help Tsunade clean up after Tsunade training, fighting, making poison, cooking and keep Tsunade form drinking... It hard work taking care of Princess..." Everyone giggle at as Vegeta look at the women in shock she was rolity... "Rolity really, you don't act like it..." Vegeta said looking at them in his pink shirt.. "hehe Soo... they still do as I saw and that's all that matters..." Vegeta smile at this women she was strong...

"Keep your clothes on grandy... My name is TenTen and don't you forget... I am weapon master and I will master all weapons in this galaxy! YES WEAPON! DO YOU KNOW THERE ARE OVER 200 WAYS TO CUT UP THE HUMAN BODY!" TenTen jumps around in her pink and blue pants as everyone but Vegeta back away... "Oh THAT SWORD GIVE IT TO ME!" Purple hair boy look a little scared... "GIVE GIVE!" Vegeta smile and watch as she was about to attack when Tsunade put a hand on her calm her down... "Sorry she love weapons... once she see it she will never stop trying to get it..." TenTen slowly gotten out of Tsunade grasp and was slowly walking behind Purple hair boy... "STOP!" Tenten stop moving a she look at the red eyes of Amyustic "Don't make thing bad for us... now calm down before I brake you..." Tenten stop moving and drop to her knee; say she sorry...

"Amuyustic... is my name... and having sex with big cock is how I play the game and burning weak cock is how I roll the dice." The red hair girl said look at the men on the other side... "SO whom got a dick that I can burn... Just give me one good reason..." Vegeta laugh he like this one as well she was strong in fact all the adults on there team where good in power, but he knew never to underestimated you enemy. "So why are you here..." Bulma ask smiling at how the girls act and notice other two not really taking to much but was rub and holding onto Gohan... "We are here to find Gero and to kill him for steal my son" Shizune said and the other look at her shock... "It long story but the short version is this when a green warrior on this planet got his ass kill off by two warriors form space..." Piccolo look mad and Vegeta was smiling.. "A man known as Gero stole a child that had and was suppose to be rule of three family.. My Shizune and Uzumaki clan... Yes he a prince the last prince of the planet that blew up few days ago... As we speak he is doing evil things to him... trying to turn the most powerful warrior on are planet evil... That's all I know, but I do know that Gero has a study name Sakura... Hanuro or something... She was third strongest in the village of class in few years she would be strong then me." Trunk was taking the story in he meet Uzumaki boy in his timeline he was great fighter... but his defense where top class he had may barriers to keep town save...

'So Naruto in this time is trap in Gero base and Sakura is helping them so in my timeline she must be building more Androids...' Trunk look at the woman whom was looking at him form the side of the eye. He nod and understood... Trunks and Piccolo saw this and wonder what it met...

"As I was saying in my story before I go on different path... Once green head died Gero had the idea to go into space and find new life and to see whom was the strongest... He found 3 members but took on 2 because the third was going to die as he poison with a sex drug that kill him and his master. Shame they had so much power if they would have keep there mind clean they would have seen it was trap." Tsuande smile as the other girls giggle.. "Death by climax it was a good way for them to go... Now we just need to find are prince and are little princess hole will be field..."

"Princess don't tell me your guys are all Princess..." Yamacha ask looking at the sexy women before form he heard there story and wonder why they truly here... "Do that mean you came to earth to take us lonely men away..." The girls laugh and Bulma want slap him... "No NO are Prince Naruto Uzumaki is the first one to have us on this planet after that we might go around and have sex with others... Also to your question all of adults are Princess of Planet... Uchiha, Senji, Sand, Snake, Sound, Sword, Princess at your serves..." Kin and Tayaya smile... "DON'T YOU FORGET!" Tayaya called out holding onto Gohan rubbing his shoulders...

"is there anything else we should know..." Piccolo ask and Trunk smile he had a feeling they where just telling there story for him he could see it on her eye she want him to know.

"I don't know much else then that I didn't even know my son and Shizune son was still alive we where told that they die at birth then we where kick out the town and we lost are way for a while until are Kami save us."

Bulma was shock "What so you Naruto is both your child?" Bulma was shock as she pick down stair... The girls laugh "Yes and NO... Do you know what a fusion..." Piccolo eyes widen "I do it.. and no will not tell you guys what it is... but I was it dangers and could kill you if not train right..." The other Z-fighters nod there heads at that. "I see good think you know i'm sure they will find out sometime in the future any way They took my Shizune and my distant cousin child and did it... I don't want to talk about it... Let just say now there is no long to cross as we are now to become one..." Piccolo understand some what he didn't understand mating to much but HE knew to got together a something happen...

"Well it time for goku to get here..." Purple boy know as Trunks said... and the group got ready as Trunks thank Tsunade for the info and he would make good use of it...

Tsuande watch as the man walk off with goku okay and after talking for good 45min's the man left and Tsunade smile she could feel he was something more maybe she would her answer as Piccolo and Goku start to anrgue about something... After good 3 min' Piccolo told them what he heard and keep Trunks identity save.

"Maybe we can wish the stop the Android..." Bulma scream out and Goku just smile sadly at Bulma... "That won't work... Bulma Gero hasn't start working on the Android yet so calling the Dragon to make a wish will not help he we have 3 years to train and to get in-shape..." Bulma start screaming about stuff and Goku decide to show them a new move one second he was there and then he was gone... Tsunade laugh and the other look at him... "Naruto father made a techinque like that good job your's is better then his; he had to use marks to jump to..." Goku smile and walk over and give Tsunade a hung... "So what are you going to do now..." Tsunade smile... "Since he hasn't start on those killer yet he must be getting his data in order he must have spy on the planet watching you guys... If Sakura is with him still she will be pain it just matter on how much she learn... For now we will take Frieza broken ship and make areself a home rest in... Goku smile and keep his eyes on her face... "Will I guest we should go now.." Tsunade smile and wave as the fighters took off.. "Okay girls let fix this place up and hope that Kin and Tayaya don't lose there cool with Gohan next time...

With that group of sexy women enter into the broke ship and start to get to work...

END


	5. Raizer Z Start

Nothing much happen in the 3 years, nothing to big not unless you count... Tsunade Shizune, Amyustic, TenTen, Temari wishing for eternity youth... there second wish was for there Kami to have her look out on Grand Kai planet so she could be happy. They didn't have a last wish, but they had learn much on the planet and Kin and Tayaya was always going to hang out with Gohan even if he was younger then them both they like his personality they even help out when cooler attack and was able to kill few of his men with sonic attacks...

Kin and Tayaya both where wearing black pants and short bra's as they decide to stay behind and watch the base... after all they found few spy bots and knew that someone was watching them.

Elsewhere...

A door with the Number 0 was being shine on by a window light as a one nipple could be seen in the tank over...soon a beeping sound was heard and enstead of the door opening slowly it was kick off by sex foot and behind this foot was a leg. If you follow this leg up you would see heart shape cut hair still and wet pussy. If you keep going up you would see A pair of tits that where just a big as Tsunade before the 3 before the time skip... They where bounce and jiggly and her nipple where pink as the face came into the light you could see big forhead and nice long pink hair... This woman was know as Sakura... but now she is called Android 0... The naked woman walk out the tank with a smile on her face... Every since she start to show sign of becoming better then Gero in everything she start to change her tune she keep most of the information to herself and would follow Gero lead, she saw he was great mind, but she was better in short 3 years she had surpassed him everything about Techology and was smling like a kid in the store... She even learn half of the Chakra training and mix it with her own Gero said it was weaker energy and he didn't need it... After while she combine herself with Android and Techology to make herself into a Perfect warrior... She had spend hours on hours training in her mind...

Android 0 smile at herself and look in the mirror she was hot and sexy her body was strong she use Gero absorb model and the other to make a new her... It only took a while to change herself Gero didn't even notice her eject herself with his outdate supply... Fool of a man... Android 0 or just Zero smile and walk up and start to finger herself... The men of this world would get a big surprise once they enter her... Zero look at 00 Or Raizer Sakura smile as she walk over to the door way slip her hand inside a low hole and pull out Raizer dick and start to rub on it... "Soon Raizer you will be awaken and we will have the world..."

Miles away

Tsuande Shizune, and Anko where flying to city that was told to be the first attack, while Tenten felt Naruto power and told the other she was going to check it out... Temari went with her to make sure she would be okay... Tenten was wearing a blue battle shirt and red jacket outfit and was wearing blue shoes with black stocking. Temari had been wearing dress and partying it up since she got to earth now had on A black mask that cover her whole body and to her toes it seem suit was almost air tight and both had weapon's on them... They both continue on and felt a power coming at them... They both stop and wait to see what was happening

Few min's before

Zero was giving her future man a great blowjob when she felt something so shocking that she almost miss it... "CHAKRA!" Zero turn her head and could feel them coming so she place his dick back inside and grab some ninja clothes she made herself and with that she took off while getting dress.

It did take her too long to get were they where and smile as she saw one of them... "Tenten good to see you again...what are doing on this planet?" Zero said as she smile and Tenten power up and "I want my Naruto back..." Tenten charge in with flying left kick which would be her undoing... Zero smile as her left hand glow pink.. Tenten kick was about to reach when Sakura Zero right grab it and with her left hand charge attack that was so fast that Temari didn't say any of it... Sakura Zero middle finger came out and was heading staright for Tenten pussy she didn't even see it, but she felt it go inside her at super speed, but in her mind she was taking it in slow motion.. Her middle finger was still going inside as pink energy hit the left and right side of the wall over and over again it was like drum beat. Tenten then felt her finger enter into her womb and the Ki bounce all round and hit everything inside her womb.

Tenten was happy to feel her finger come out but there was one thing Tenten didn't know was that in her mind it was going in slow motion but in reality she was just hit with the same attack 20times.. Soon time sped back up and Tenten didn't have a chance to scream as her head roll back and her eyes went into her head... and scream that came out shock Temari as she didn't see anything... The next thing she saw as Tenten falling to the earth...

Zero smile as she pull her finger out after 40time and jump before Tenten whom was still on her virginity be taken ride and jet slap the bitch with her hand sending her flying into the earth... Then Zero had a pink energy ball in her hand and with one quick move... She threw the ball at falling Tenten.. "Your Fucking Virginity is mind!" Zero said as the ball hit her causing the planet to shake as the ball grew triple in side and Temari was now scared and didn't move... "help me..." Temari called out to anyone that could hear...

Elsewhere

Gero just go done boasting about his ultimate Android when a plane came by as he was about to use it to escape but then the planet shake and pink beam was seen behind him... Gero eyes widen at that and start to run away while Trunks went to save his mom...

On Grand Kai place

Kami and two children that like naruto where watching in shock at Sakura or aka Zero just did to Tenten... the children saw it for what it was and the best attack every... Kami smile at the kids they where truly liking Naruto as he was... She may have use the other... as they only had a chance to with him in a married, but these two had 90% of his heart as the others only had 45% of it... He would take them as a family but fucking all of them would be a no... Tsunade had good one just as Shizune but the other two where a prefect match for Naruto and he knew it... Naruto body maybe offline but his soul was watching learning everything around him. Hell he was even up here few times talking to her and the kids even if his soul couldn't leave his body long he could still talk to us and he even learn mind talk so now he could lesson in on everyone thoughts...

ON earth

Temari didn't move but she felt pain really bad pain and look down to see that Zero was deep inside her and she some how had grown a dick... "Like it now give me your energy..." Temari tried to scream as she want to fight, but every move she made only seem to make the dick feed of her more... Then she felt it more pain then it stop... and when she look she was nothing more then bones... Sakura smile... "Thats good you did good I will let you leave now... I have plans and with that Zero flew off leaving a almost dead Temari... Temari pull herself together and flew off hoping to get few more feet she keep on going and heard a voice calling to her... She keep on moving until she saw a door and smile she walk over and use all her power to blast the door off... she walk in as her bones start to turn to dust and she fell on the ground... "You did good Temari... don't live for me live for yourself..." Temari smile and laugh... "I will...when you...wish...me...back..." Temari died smiling as she felt her soul become warm in his loves and knew he just want her to be happy...

Elsewhere

Tsunade and the other fights felt Temari die... "TEMARI TENTEN!" Tsunade scream and want to kill Whom every did it... "CALM YOURSELF WOMAN! WE NEED TO FINISH THIS NOW!" Vegeta said and look to see the other looking for the Dr. Gero...

It didn't take long as everyone felt Kurrin powerlevel go up and everyone was there...

Soon everyone was there and you heard fighting behind the door and when they heard "YOU HAVE TO OBEY! THERE OUTSIDE AND SHE ALIVE!" Vegeta got tried of waiting and blast the door off and enter the room and smile... "Well well what do we have here a blonde girl and boy with scarf around his neck..." Trunk was scared and other was look worried but Tsunade scream out "WHERE IS NARUTO!" Dr. Gero turn and look at her "I don't know what your talking about..." Gero said fast... Tsunade didn't like that one bit... "NICE TRY YOU STOLE HIM TO MAKE INTO A SLAVE NOW WHERE IS HE! ALSO WHERE SAKURA!" Android 18 look at the blond women with big tits and smile she wonder if she could get a boobs like that... "I though you kill Sakura Dr. Gero after all you said she was becoming to strong for you to control..." Gero look away... "Well I sent #20 to do the job, he brought back her heart but she must have back transplant so she could live..." 18 look even more angry... "Really then I have to kill her then... after that you will tell me about this Naruto..." 18 side looking at girl with big boobs... "I don't know anyone with that name..." 17 walk up to a seal door... "DON'T OPEN THAT!" Gero scream out "WHY HE OLD MODEL WHAT HARM COULD HE DO?" 17 scream back and 18 smile and nod as 17 push the button "NOOOO! HE NOT FINISH HE COULD KILL US ALLL!" Gero scream as the other out side look worried but Tsunade laugh and so did Anko... The other look at them in wonder...

"He doesn't want him to open it because he stronger then Gero and if Gero lost him to 17 since he older Gero would have start all over and make new Android..." Tsunade said as the other jaw drop... "It easy really that why he took Naruto he found out that if take human and metal you could make a new life form, since 17 and 18 are new I bet he figure a way out to remove the human half and add more metal.. He just like my old friend he would do the same with wood robots on my old planet..." Tsunade finish as Anko laugh as Gero face was almost on the floor... Number 16 smile and got up with smile in his step.. "It seem the lady is smart after all 17... so what now..." 16 said and 17 laugh "Well Goku still alive as far as I know so we might as well go kill him and let take the long way..." 17 finish as Trunks went made and fire his attack... "STUPID!" Few people cried out as the cave blown up and Tsunade would push the kid if he did anything...

"IDIOT!" Everyone look to see Shizune call him that... "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DONE! VEGETA TELL HIM!" Vegeta smile "You just show them how weak you are with that attack and gave away your anviage..." Vegeta said as the dusk cleared...

The other watch as Gero beg them to kill the others... "NO!" 17 said and start to fly way... "18 come on you don't want to be with scum like him... lets go..." 18 grab 16 hand pulling him away other women where shock that her voice sound like a warrior then to sexy nice sweet voice... "NOOO KILL THEM!" Gero scream but was slience when pink beam shot Gero taking his head off before anyone could do anything the figure flew off...

Vegeta not liking look down on flew off with after them but Tsunade had other plans... "Shizune go check on Goku make sure he's okay... Anko your with me and Red eyes...go to the last place of Temari live energy was at i'm sure she found Naruto body and I'm sure it was Sakura that just kill Gero... I want to talk to 18 it seem she has something against Sakura..."

With the order gave they all went off to do there jobs and help this new world.

END


	6. Raizer will you wake up?

Anko was flying behind Tsunade as they saw Trunks chraging in with his sword they just land as they watch Z-fighter got there ass hand to them and even kirrin got his ass whoop... Anko and Tsunade walk over in there normal clothes and stand notice 17 looking at her boob... "So why is that you hate Sakura and what do you get out of all this..." Tsunade said as she points to the broken land around her... 18 was the first to answer... "Sakura is a sick bitch do you know she would pay people to have sex with her and then kill them or worst she would make me watch or she would turn me off and let them fuck... She will die..." 16 put his hand on her shoulder... "She is stronger right now but maybe someday she will get her reward of death..." 16 said and 18 nod and smile... "So you must be the one that Naruto talks about your Anko right..." The women in the black energy eyes widen... "Yes..." Blonde girl smile... "Before he was put in deep sleep he would talk about you a lot... He still does form time to time when his mind is open... It shame you left him behind..." Anko was about to charge in when the girl just continue on... "He knows what you guys are doing... hell Gero underestimated his power a lot he knows what happening on this planet more then Kami I bet... Also he knows what's going on with you Tsunade and I don't think it would work out with you he maybe King, but I don't think he wants you anymore..." Tsunade start to get mad... and let it all out...

"Bitch... I will crush you and leave you outside in the sand to rot... I'm not like this fighter I will crush you with my finger..." Anko look shock at this... "Get over your rage bitch... Naruto soul cannot even reach you anymore your so far gone that you turn yourself young just to get him in you cunt..." 18 voice was that of a warrior... not a nice girl... Tsunade charge in and punch 18 in the stomach... the little girl smile and went flying back into wall... "Good your Stronger then the others but so is Sakura... I would take her out first as she will get only more powerful and with that 3 flew off and Tsunade was now glowing dark green... Anko look at Tsunade and was sad didn't she feel Naruto love on them... she did... "Tsunade don't you feel Naruto love? I'm sure the other feel it as well..." Anko call out only to dodge a punch to the face... "SHUT UP I CAN FEEL ANYTHING!" the other Z-fighters was up and listening to everything that happen and Vegeta smile and walk up to her and before she knew it she was out like a light... "She got Prince rage... I've seen it lot she would do anything to a prince, lucky there are few on the planet... so don't worry i'll take care of her after Android are dead... So for now I would take her home and tell your team what happen here... "I got it thanks Shizune went to see Goku and Red eyes went to get Naruto since he must be at the other lab near by..." Anko said grab Tsunade and drag her off... Vegeta smile and laugh the women of there planet must have wild...

With that Vegeta and the other flew off as Piccolo went to see there Kami and hope it would work... He could feel Tsunade power he would need to be stronger then her to win...

The SON house

Goku was sleeping naked on top of the sheets as Shizune was checking his body making sure there was no other damage... Shizune check every part of his body and she check his penis at least 3 to 4 times to make sure he was not sick anywere else... "He good really good..." Shizune said to Chi-Chi whom was staring at the woman... She saw the look in her eye she want her husband... "Sorry I know it must be hard to lose a child..." Chi-Chi said and Shizune smile "I may have lost him but I got him back 2 years ago... I felt his soul touch me... it was great he want's me to be happy and to have a family but I cannot leave Tsunade alone she get rage easy and lose her mind... Shizune was looking at Goku did as she lick her lips... "He told me he want's me to be happy since he fuse with 2 other children at birth his soul is stronger then his body before was taken that's why he couldn't use his power when he was a kid... My son want's me to be happy but how can I...I just wish someone would come and fuck me into happiness I just wish I could be happy... We came here to be with Naruto but I learn that only half of can be his wife while the others will just be a family to him... Sakura was the first to figure it out that's why she help Gero take him..." Shizune was crying as she was look at Goku did and before she could say anything... The phone ring and it was other telling them that they would move goku to some place save.

Chi-Chi look to see Goku dress and Shizune walking downstair... "I wonder if Master Roshi could help..." Chi-Chi went and got her stuff... On Roshi island He could feel the soul Shizune crying out in pain he may have been nasty old man but he knew how to take care of the lady...

Tsunade house

Kin and Tayaya where both waiting for anyone to came back and when they saw Anko and Tsunade they both were happy but knew something was wrong when the other didn't show up they both felt Tenten and Temari die... so they watch as Anko carry Tsunade in the house and drop her on the couch. "Okay I will tell you want happen so keep yourself calm understand!" Both girls nod and the story was told.

In the Mountains...

Asmtuayu was flying as she could and was smiling she just came across where Tenten just died and was heading deeper into the Mountains as she could feel Temari was near her body was giving off pulse she knew she was dead but her body had not vanish yet... so she keep on going... It took another 5 min's until she saw a cave with a blown off door, just as she was about enter a pink blast came form the side sending her into the mountain floor.. "Stupid bitch like I would let anyone get him..." Before Zero could finish a blast of Fire hit her in back as she went crashing into the air... Zero turn to see Red hair girl with red eye smile at her as she enter the cave... Zero was about to rush off when she found herself wrapped in chains and saw the red eye girl smile at her... "For the 200 hours you watch your self being tortier by all those you have used and kill..." The red hair woman vanish and Sakura saw all the zombie of the dead she kill with hard on and she laugh "I WILL GET OUT BITCH!" Sakura aka Zero scream as the Zombies attack her...

she rush over to Naruto body which was trap in blue water and start to push the buttons... As the girl was finish "DIE!" And a pink beam came and blast Amstu in the back sending her flying into tank... "I WILL NOT LOSE HIM!" Amstu smile and vanish as Sakura blast the tank and cracked it open... "NO!" Zero scream and rush to kill the girl only to find her trap in a box …... "Illusion..." Zero start to clean her mind...

In the real world

Amstu had just finish unlocking all the gates when she saw blueprints for the Sakura model and she grab it and took off... Naruto smile as he could now use his body and teleport away he would need time to awaken, but he knew where to go...

Miles away 18 was doing her nail when she felt something coming but before she could move A large body fall form the sky and land before them...

17 look at the body and wonder whom this person was... "18 do you know him?" 18 smile and nod her head yes... "It seem by the side of his face that he is what that Tsunade is looking for and the one Sakura wants to keep hidden..." 16 walk over and grab Naruto head and put him on his shoulder... "We will take him with us... it seem he must have teleport form Sakura lab and now with him with us we are unstoppable..." 16 said and 17 smile and with that they left to find a ride...

In the woods...

Gohan and Trunks where doing a job of looking for what was suppose to be a different time mechine, while there Bulma show up and blush looking a dirty gohan whom she start to clean and talk to about lots of stuff it was getting weird and soon the found egg piece and knew something else had came back in time. They had clue to find and now they where off...

Roshi house...

Shizune was now on her hands and knee being fuck by Master Turtle... Shizune could feel Naruto telling her to let go and she had Shizune was scream his name as the Old Turtle came like a river inside her and she rest on his shoulder... Chi-Chi watch and smile she might not like the idea but Shizune told her she felt Naruto all over the house... Chi-Chi told her to do what she felt and now she was sleeping on a half dress Roshi... Chi-Chi just smile and watch Tv wondering what else could happen...

In the lookout

Piccolo and Kami was talking and Kami told Piccolo he would soon have a answer for him but for how he would have to wait...

They didn't have wait long as Kami decide to fuse with Piccolo and with that they both flew off to fight this new evil

In Tsunade house..

Kin and Tayaya where talking to Gohan over the phone while watching TV and moan his name on the phone... They both heard moan and they could see Tsunade slowly getting up and was starting to get mad... . "What happen..." Anko came out of the shower room... "You went mad with lust and power and Vegeta took you down with one hit..." Tsunade jump up and was about to say something when the Tv start to show group scream about a monster in Nikki town... Tsunade was quite and decide to watch the TV to see what he hell was going on...

Tsunade jump up and rush out the house with Anko behind her "You two say here and keep the house save and good look..." Both girl smile and went back to watching the TV they both knew something was wrong...

Amstu was Flying when she felt a great power and decide to head to were it was and she knew Naruto was save but she had to be careful as Sakura would be on her ass...

Amstu was flying as she started to feel more then one fighter in the area and keep on flying as fast as she could and hope that nothing bad was happening but she knew better her demonic blood was calling to her...

Kirren was also heading that way... when Trunks bump into each other and soon everyone was making there way to the area...

It was a great 30 min battle but by the time they got there it was over and Piccolo was scream about killing Cell...

Amstu sat down... and wait... Soon everyone appear that was going to show up and soon they talk about everything that happen and about Cell power and then he drop the bomb on them.. "Sakura aka Zero has the same powers, she can eat Ki and chakra and she will absorb everything in her way male or female... Cell kill her in his time but since she still alive in this time it going to be race to kill Cell, Sakura now know as Zero and the Androids..." Piccolo said as the other look shock but Amstu smile... "I have some good news... I found Naruto and freed him, but he teleport away... so if I was to guest he might be with the Androids... So I think we should try to take out Cell first... As he weaker then Sakura right now and seem Sakura is Scared of #16 if I'm right he might be stronger then her..." The other smile at that idea and it was game time... As Trunk agree with Kirrin that he couldn't go back in kill Cell but they could stop Cell of this timeline waking up. So with each person went on it way...

Tsunade was mad at Amstu and start scream at her, Amstu didn't like screaming voice so she punch her in mouth... "Your not the strongest anymore act like it..." Amstu flew off and Anko flew off with her and Tsunade was about to start scream when Sakura appear and Tsunade transformed and charge into battle...

few min's early

Cell was running way when he saw Vegeta and few other that he though would be dead and knew that goku was live met he could have a fight... Then he saw pink blast flying by... It seem that Sakura was live in this timeline and she was stronger then him, but that would change and he ran way...

to the now

Sakura standing in front of Tsunade and was smiling evilly and slowly start to walk forward, at the same time she did few hand sight and a purple barrier appear around them both... "No one will feel your power now and i'm going to enjoy sucking the life almost out of you and doing it again and again..."

Tsunade look at the women before her her tits where bigger then her now... and she was wearing red jacket that show off her stomach area... She was wearing Iron Maiden shirt that was see throught... She had two Ninja hold straps on her leg that were see-through and a sword on her back shape in curt katana... She was wearing long heel shoe... they had to be about 14 in's... "Give me your best shot..." Tsunade scream a might roar cry and swing her first straight into Zero face... Tsunade fist hit it mark, but nothing happen Tsunade eyes widen at this as she felt a pain in her gut, and when she look down she saw sword hilt in her gut... and She flew back into the barrier and scream as it burn her clothes... "IS that all give it your best... " Zero said as she left her sword on the ground and slide her panties to side and start to do a hand seal, and before Tsunade could blink Zero had grown a cock... that was over 19in.

Tsunade what was about to happen and power up to full power... Zero smile watching her body glowed with energy and she want it... Tsunade now reaching deep into herself scream and charge at the woman with serious of punches and kicks; Zero smile as the the punch had power but not enough to kill her... the kicks where nice but soft...

Zero laugh as Tsunade was giving it her all... "Is that all!" Zero grab and Tsunade shirt and pried it off and kick it a side.. Tsunade jump back and was shock she was giving her all she got and now Tsunade was trap and it seem Zero in her transformation was unstoppable... "It time..." Zero move with great speed and had pen Tsunade down to the ground and with one quick move she slam into the strongest women of there planet and she was shock to get it all in with one move... "I will now suck dry... Don't die on me..." Zero pull back and push deep and keep doing over and over again as Tsunade scream for help...

To bad no one will be coming and the only one to know would be Goku and Naruto when he woke up...

In a pink Truck

Android 17 was driving down the road laugh and smiling at how he was going to kill Goku and talking to Android 18 see how she was doing in the car ride... in the bad Android 16 is looking at Android 00 as he had a mark on his face...with the syllable.. Just then group of bikers attack and start to crash them in the snow road as Android 17 decide to have some fun with the bike gang and decide to have them chase them all over the street and around the mountain and down the train tracks... Soon the game went to far as one of the windows where broken and 17 had enough and decide to have human stew...

It was all fun until one of the one of them cut 18 hair and she almost went crazy as her hand charge with lighting... Soon the the police came and they where shown whom the boss was and kick there ass with car power... 18 and 17 smile and got back in the Lucky Food truck and with that drove off in style...

END


	7. Heros rise and Hero fall

**Hero raise and Hero fall**

Anko was setting in her room crying her head off she couldn't take it anymore this world it fighter it was to much she need a way out she need freedom... That was when a glowing ball appear... "If you have given up on life put all your energy into this..." Voice called out and Anko did not caring anymore she keep pushing her energy into it forgetting that she ask for eternity youth... which met should have suck up all of energy and die... She didn't care and it was done... Anko drop to floor dead as dust and turn sand... Just when Kin and Tayaya walk in they didn't have to see Anko kill herself and with that two girls walk out the room and cried for there weak friend...

Amstu... was seating by the fire watching the sunset... Amstu knew that Tsunade was late, but that only met one thing... She was caught by Zero, and her fate was seal... she would be misses... Amstu look at kin and Tayaya it wasn't save any where on this world anymore she didn't know what to do... there time was divide and broken... She could feel Shizune had left the time and Kin and Tayaya had there heart for Gohan... She was all that was really left...

Grand kai place

Kami-chan was shock at what just happen someone beyond her took Anko and when she look she saw two girls behind her standing and smiling she wonder if something happen because the smile seem fake to her... She turn to look back at the earth all of Naruto soulmates where died or finding other to take his place... Her hero was not even fighting why...

Back on earth

lab was glowing three different colors and wonder why this was happening... Next to the giant mechine was 3 seal doors, with the number 0G, 001, 002. On the other side... there was door number 24, 25, 26... The Lab Mechine start talking and the door for 25, 26, open and two women could be seen. "It time to get ready girls.. lets go..."

Elsewhere...

"Gya...Gya...Gya..." A voice appear in side the pink truck The Android look at moving figure in the sheets... "Gya..i...i feell ….we..ak..." 16... look at the figure and smile... Soon the group decide to had into the next town to pick up supply's and to see what going on... green eye look around, as the the other one was light blue... His hair was bright blonde with green piece of it in it.. "WHERE AM I!" A hand came out to grab Android 16 but the look in his eye stop everyone... "You are with friends do you know whom you're..." Android 16, look at him... "I have have many names... Android 00 is what Gero called me but I like Raizer... You must be Androids so tell me why did you call me to me..." Raizer stood up and let his naked body be shown to Android 16, and Android 18 blush and turn her head to not see his meat stick "I need some clothes... I also need to eat..." Raizer look around and smile... his naked body shiny as he look around the at driver... "Hello 17... It good to see you still alive take me to the shop with 18 and don't leave us..." 17 smile as his nod he wonder how strong strong this guy was... Raizer smile and kiss 18 on the cheek gaining power... "thanks for the power sexy..." 18 blush and nod and with that she turn back to road a head of them.

After few min's of driving The group came up to a nice shop and Raizer smile and got up jump out the door and follow behind 18 whom try not to turn around... they both enter the shop to see a man knock out with girl with green hair and giant tits... standing there in a green dress..."High my name **sexcapades** What can I get you?" Razier smile and look at the girl... "some food or a power drink..." The girl smile and nod as she been over and left her dress showing a pussy with no hair... 18 was looking at slut... and saw Raizer walking over... "You do know what will happen right..." The women nod and with that Raizer dick grew to 19in and with that he shove it inside and she moan as he keep his passion going for a good while... 18 smile as she read a powerlevel coming form the girl and she smile and went to shop...

Raizer keep pumping as he was going faster and faster as he was getting his energy back... Soon the desk was shaking and Raizer was going at it like it was nothing...

Outside the store

17 was moan about what was taking so long... while 16 was smiling as he saw Raizer was power was going up... "Not long give them time..." 16 said as his close his eye and hum's to himself... Back in the store a women looking just like Sexcapade came out the back but she had red hair and her body was the same... just with red eyes... "My name is Lustcapade enjoy me as well... " Raizer made some clones and with that she fall on the ground and two clone took her behind the desk... 18 was having to much fun then she saw Raizer power going up as he fuck those slut... Before she could say anything she saw the girls turn blue and where start to vanish 18 eyes widen at this and with in second they where gone. " I see you got some of your powers back..." Raizer smile and a women just like the rest came out but she had blue hair and golden hair with blue flower in her hair and lip piece... "Are you sure you want to do this..." She smile and nod... As Raizer kiss the girl on the lips and she also turn blue before she vanish.

"20% recharge just enough to keep my body going until parts come..." Raizer said walking over and picking up the girl clothes, he smile as he saw they each ware a piece of man clothing. After few min's Raizer came out the ship with a black pants on and metal boots and he was wearing a Fusion jacket but he didn't know that it was big on his chest and show off his arms and he had a hood on it so he would cover his face. Before he got inside the food truck he hold out his hand and called out "COMBINE!" 17 and 18 look as three holes appear and out came metal parts that flew inside Raizer body and after few second it died down and he smile getting back inside the food truck... "WHAT WAS THAT!" Android 18 ask him "O that was my other parts you see Dr. Gero didn't trust Sakura or should I say Zero and want me to have extra parts to keep me out of her control. It work but it weak me a lot, but now i'm at 100% and able to kill anything gets in my way... 13, 14, 15 Roll... Get out base and get ready, I will take Zero out myself and you guys keep a eye out.. I know for a fact there some evil coming for us..." 17 and 18 look at Raizer as if he was crazy but a voice shut them up... "YES SIR!" Raizer nod and close his eye... "I can link up to any Android that is still alive and find out what's happening in the world... Right now there something evil attack people and I want it to die at all cost... Do you understand me..." Raizer said and only 16 spoke "I understand and will not underestimate this evil..." Raizer nod and rest his head... not caring that twin where look scared at the moment...

Raizer cover his face with the hood and went to sleep not wanting to see them anymore...

At Kame House

Roshi was busy have sex with his girlfriend to be caring about anything and then Chichi came scream out goku gone and then they heard sound and a shake when they all rush outside they saw Goku smiling at them and soon it was happy times again with all of them cheering and dancing..."It time for me to go to the next level.. I have to leave everyone but I will be back soon... okay..." With that he level them all alone but Roshi didn't stay sad as his girl called him inside... Chichi felt sick, but went in after them...

At the look out

Goku was telling them everything they need to know and what was going on, but before they could move popo came in and start talking... "You guys will not believe this Sakura or the one name Zero has been feeding this hole time on Tsunade and she has been sending out clone to freed of what cell miss. I was wondering would you guys be able to take her out as well... Or there is some good knews it seem that Raizer is awake and is with the other Android it seem that he will be keep save because Zero was afraid of 16..." The other none and smile... "Good that mean that he will not fight us and might just go after Zero it would be easier to do it that way..." Everyone agree and with on to pick there presenters.

Later that day

The android team was going through all of Chi-chi stuff when Raizer came in saw her wearing holding up a dress... "it look good on you..." Android 18 smile thank but no thanks... she drop it on the ground and walk away...showing off her clothes that look on her... "Nice look I think it goes great on your nice ass..." Raizer said as he left the room... Android 18 smile and follow after him she watch his ass and smile soon, they where outside when three powerlevel where coming there way... "it okay it just more Androids and 17 there not human model like us... so don't think about fighting them... If i'm right i'm going to kill two bird with one stone or maybe 3..." Raizer said as the first to land Android 14, he takes the appearance of a large, heavily built muscular man. He dons a brown brassard and belt combination, large brown gloves, a long green skirt, and yellow and black boots. His skin tone is a shade of silver and unlike all other androids created by Gero or his computer, has brown eyes instead of blue.

"Nice to see 14..." The tale man just nod his head... The next was Android 15 takes the appearance of a very short and small man large pink lips and dark skin tone. 15 dons a large green hat with a red ball on top, what some consider the rendition of a Pimp hat on..He has a black and white tuxedo shirt with a dark yellow and blue overcoat. He also wears a red bow tie sporting the "Red Ribbon" logo. He also wears baggy light blue pants and black boots. "#15 what hanging..." Raizer said that... and 15 said... "Getting ready for my greatest dance..." 15 said as he drunk his flask...

Then the last one that showed up... cowboy, man with a hat and normal pants... "LET DO THIS!" Raizer smile "Okay... so does anyone know where goku is?" 16 smile and said that "Goku last energy sigin was at Kame House in the water..." Raizer smile "So I guess we fly then..." Android 18 smile "Final lets go..." With that each one of them flew off into the sky...

Roshi was having a dream as Shizune was sleeping on Roshi lap... Piccolo was watching when he look out the window and his jaw drop and he scream... "THERE HERE!" Kirllen whom was still a sleep said "who..." Piccolo scream "ANDROID!" Everyone jump up to see a group of people standing outside... "Can goku play..." Soon Piccolo came out and stand stood his ground. "How about I fight you guys..." Piccolo said.. and Raizer smile "Good idea... 17 Vs Piccolo anything goes match... winner get the world..." Raizer said and Piccolo look at the kid whom look to be around 15 years of age... "Whom are you?" Piccolo ask.

"Me I am Android 00 or just call me Raizer I was once know as Naruto but I'm no longer a human...so pick the place..." Piccolo jaw drop... "Why are you here?" Raizer smile... "Just letting the fish take the bait... I'm sure she would be here soon..." Piccolo nod his head and told them follow him and with that the small group left...

The group land and it start with a bang... Piccolo and Android 17 where both going at each other and Android 16 was warning 17 to not lower his guard... The battle was a great and Raizer could feel two powerlevels coming his way... one must have been Sakura and Raizer could feel it... it was second one... "15... your teams up she coming fast... good luck and see you on the other side..." 15 smile and flew off with her panther knowing it would be a great battle... Android 18 look at Raizer and he smile and knew what he had too do... "Don't worry everything will be okay..."

Zero was flying at great speed when a blast hit her in face making her crash in the water... Few second later... Zero jump up...look to see two man standing before her "You will pay for what you did to Dr. Gero..." Zero smile and charge only to be punch inside of head by a gray fist... Zero smile as she kick the man way and laugh... "Your nothing..." Zero charge pink and then they all vanish and reappear all over the place, they where going a speed that most would never reach...

Fist for fist, kick for fist, elbow with knee drops it was a battle of the gods even if the two where losing, just then Zero kick 14 in stomach and 15 appear behind her and start to do rabbit kicks "This dance will be forever record in history..." They both disappear and when Zero saw her shot she was about to take when someone power fist her form behind sending her into the ground... Zero start and turn to see a new toy to brake and she power up and pink energy flew around her and 4 vanish as the battle was getting better and fast as Zero was starting to kick there ass...

Soon Zero had Android 15 in a trap with her hand and with one move she crush his throat and threw him into Android 14 and fire a blast destroying both of them... But she didn't see Android 13 coming form behind and kicking her into the wall...

When Zero turn around she saw something that shock her and she saw parts form the other androids being suck into Android 13 and before she could blink his skin turn blue and muscle turn blue and his hair got deeper red spiky and before she knew... a blue fist had just hit her in the stomach and another had just grab her boob and thrown her into the side of one of the small mountain below them...

"FOR MY BROTHER!" Super Android 13 said and charge into battle knowing that he would win this day...

On the other lands

Raizer was watching as Piccolo and Android 17 where battling each other on even ground as one of the powers where still coming so with that in mind he check on scret weapon... His eyes glow blue for a second as he was reading the report it seem everything was going to be okay but he would be need for his shield.

"14 and 15 lost and and 13 is now in his ultimate body so he should win..." Raizer told 18 and 16 as they watch the fight... "They did really good... I'm glad they where able to get the job done." Android wonder what he was talking about "You see 18 I knew that they could fuse, but I was hoping they would win without since two of them have to die... now it time for phase two...

Seventeen and Piccolo continued to trade thunderous blows, shock waves of energy releasing with every hit. Simultaneously both fighters landed hard punches to the face, sending one another flying back at high speeds. Seventeen smashed into the ground while Piccolo crashed into the sea at the edge of the Island. Seventeen recovered quickly and flew above where Piccolo fell into the ocean.

_'This guy was nothing to us a few days ago, where did he get all this power in such a short period of time? I didn't even expect Goku to be this strong._' thought Seventeen as he waited for the Namek to emerge.

Seventeen sped after Piccolo aiming a kick at his face only to pass through an after image. Piccolo reappeared behind him striking down with an elbow that Seventeen blocked. The android followed his block with a spinning kick only for Piccolo to grab his leg , spin and throw him head first into a cliff. As he stared down the cliff face Piccolo suddenly leaned to the left dodging a punch from Seventeen. He turned and grabbed the outstretched appendage before hammering away at Seventeen with his free arm. His reach gave him a momentary advantage before Seventeen grabbed his arm and delivered a powerful headbutt that staggered both fighters. As the two fighters paused to regroup a cackling laughter rang out that sent a chill down Piccolo's spine. The two fighters and two observers all turned to face the form of Cell standing on the peak of a nearby cliff.

"Well done Piccolo! Thanks to your efforts my perfection is at hand!" declared Cell as he cackled with glee.

"Dammit! I thought I had more time! Merging with these two will make him unstoppable!" roared Piccolo.

"What the hell is that thing?" exclaimed Seventeen.

A glimmer of hope flashed through Piccolo's eyes, _'They don't know!'_

"Ah, after so long it's as if I recognize them even though I've never seen them before! Androids Seventeen and Eighteen, and what's this one more? He bears the red ribbon insignia, must be a older less efficient model." stated Cell. He braced himself before roaring as he powered up to his maximum.

Cell look to see A old friend... "Raizer it seem you didn't die in this timeline o well good to know..."

"Such a terrible Power! What a monster, you killed all those innocent people!" yelled Piccolo.

"They should be honored to have become a part of me!" Cell cackled with glee as he completed his power up.

Raizer watch in horror as on the outside but inside he was happy this was happening... Sixteen had other thoughts, "Seventeen! I would not recommend doing battle against this creature. The risk is far too high. Escape is the best option for both of you. I will stay with Piccolo to buy you some time."

Seventeen snorted in disgust, "I'm through letting that old fool push me around. I'm ending his last chance at controlling us once and for all!"

Seventeen charged at Cell missing with both a punch and kick that Cell dodged smoothly. Cell brought his elbow down into Seventeen's back sending him to the ground. Piccolo attempted a kick from Cell's blind spot only to be blocked. He followed with a combination of punches and kicks only to be stonewalled by Cell at every turn. A sharp kick from Cell's left leg sent the Namek skidding along the ground.

"You should have minded your own business Piccolo." stated Cell as he marched towards the downed Namek. Just as Cell reached him Piccolo suddenly rolled over and jumped backwards away from Cell creating some distance between the two.

Raizer just watch not saying anything he had to let it all play out... Sixteen interrupted their brief astonishment, "Don't be fooled." Eighteen looked at him confused, "Huh?" Seventeen stared at the water in shock as Cell slowly emerged from the sea before hovering and landing on the ground in front of Piccolo.

"Well Piccolo? Are you through playing games?" mocked Cell. Piccolo gritted his teeth, "RUN SEVENTEEN NOW!" Almost faster than anyone could see Cell landed a powerful punch on Piccolo's jaw downing the Namek.

"All to easy Piccolo," stated the chuckling Cell as he picked up the Namek by the throat. "I could absorb you Piccolo, but I have what I need of your being in my cell structure already. You are of no value to me anymore, simply...refuse. _**Goodbye.**_"

Cell lifted his arm and fired a blast right through Piccolo's gut. Piccolo screamed in pain before his body collapsed in Cell's arms. Cell turned and through the Namek into the Ocean.

Raizer watch in astonishment as 16 was giving Cell the business and smile he knew what he had to do.. and just wait for the right time to strike "According to my calculations my power and his are exactly the same." replied Sixteen.

"Get out of there Seventeen! He's behind you!" yelled Eighteen.

He turned back in shock to face the green monstrosity that had burrowed from underground to get the drop on him. Seventeen struggling mightily as the tail started to close down over him. Raizer watch as 17 was being eatan by the tail and as soon as only feet where showing Raizer use his attack and instead of boots high heels where seen being suck into cell body...

On the battle field

Super Android 13 just back handed Zero and she was falling fast she didn't think Gero had any warriors like this and as she was falling she felt like she was vanishing and where a woman stood now stood a man but not just any man it was 17 and he was looking around trying to figure out what happen... "It seem the plan work..." 17 saw a blue man standing before him.. "I'm Super 13... we need to you out of here come on Raizer will get 16 and 18 away form Cell..." Android 17 smile and follow after him...

Other battle..

"GAYAYAYGYAKAKJKAJAKKAKAJK!" Cell was scream as green light came off his body and soon sky turn black and "GHAKHAKAHGHSKA!" Cell called out as he start to change... "GHAHGKAHK!" Cell start to glow green and then a powerful wind blew them all back as Cell body start to change and then blinding light appear around them all. When the light fade there stood Cell in his new body he look more human and had a tail... Raiser smile... and about to attack when Tein did his ulitmate attack which gave Raizer time to move... "We are going now..." Raizer grab onto both 16 and 18 and took off like a bat out of hell... 18 was shock at the speed they where going and couldn't believe how fast he was...

18 didn't notice when they stop, but she did feel really wet and then she knew what she was feeling... "Lets get you guys off this planet..." Android 18 was shock then she saw 17 talking with blue monster... "See you still alive sister your not to weak after all..." Android 18 start to cried and rush to her brother and gave him a hug.. "Good for you two now it time for you 3 to leave the planet to are King can bet Cell..." Super 13 said as the door open... "You mean we are leaving this planet why should I go?" Android 18 said... Raizer smile "easy think of all the planet with shopping mails and cute clothes..." Android 18 was shock at the idea of getting that many clothes... "17 worlds to play and have fun on..." 17 smile at that... "And 16 plants so many plants..." 16 nod his head, "Let go.." 16 grab onto 17 and both went inside the ship...

18 look at Raizer and smile... "I want to give you something before I go..." Raizer nod and follow after her while the other men smile...Once they enter the next room Eighteen suddenly reached up and turned Naruto's face to hers, bringing their lips together for a short chaste kiss. Naruto started to pull back to say something, but Eighteen pulled him in again, his slight surprise allowing for her tongue to gain entrance into his mouth. This kiss was much longer, and much more passionate, not ending until they both had to come up for air.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything, but what was that for?" asked Raizer.

"For being you." Eighteen replied simply.

This time Raizer leaned down and initiated the kiss, their hands exploring each others bodies until Eighteen pulled back.

"What was that for?" she asked coyly.

Raizer just whispered something inaudible and grinned before shrugging and turning away from her. Eighteen frowned before smirking as she attacked his weakness, scratching him behind his ear like a puppy. He melted in her hands and started purring as she ran her fingers over his whisker marks as well.

"What was that?" she whispered in his ear.

"I like you too..." he murmured between purrs.

"Good boy." she said with a smile.

"Not a dog..." he muttered.

She smirked, "No more like a cat, no...a fox!"

Eighteen pinned Raizer against the backseat before straddling him and reengaging her fellow blond in a passionate kiss. The two then separated momentarily, allowing for Raizer yank his shirt off while Eighteen ripped open her blouse and kicked off her heels. Raizer immediately attacked her breasts massaging, sucking and licking them as he freed her ample bosom from her red lace bra. Eighteen started moaning as her nipples hardened in Raizer's hand and mouth. She started to grinding herself against his rapidly hardening member. Raizer's hips soon started bucking in return as Eighteen dry humped him as if she was possessed.

"Enough foreplay." she commanded as she quickly discarded her panties.

"Yes mam!" Raizer didn't even have enough time pull his pants all the way down before she straddled him again. She reached down and guided his exposed throbbing cock to her entrance as Raizer placed his hands her hips and helped her guide himself into her hot wet pussy. "Ohhh..." moaned Eighteen as she bit her lip while he bottomed out inside of her.

Raizer let out a groan as he took moment to marvel at the feeling of her wrapped around his dick. He then started planting kisses down the side of her neck as she started grinding up and down on his member. As she built a steady pace, Raizer shifted his grip to her supple ass cheeks, giving them a slap as he started meeting her thrusts with his own.

"Yes! Fuck me!" shouted Eighteen as she arched her back and bounced up and down on his shaft.

"Fuck yeah!" growled Raizer as he slapped her ass again. He started pounding into her more aggressively and returned to ravishing her tits. He attacked the left breast roughly with his hand, tweaking her hard nipple as he worked the right one with his mouth. Eighteen ran her hands up and down Raizer's body, finally setting on his hair as Raizer's dick suddenly hit the right spot.

"Oh Kami..." gasped Eighteen as she road out on orgasm. Raizer struggled to keep thrusting into her as her walls clamped down on his cock, trying to milk him for all he was worst. He barely managed to hold back his own release as Eighteen started kissing him. The two worked in tandem, grinding their bodies together and the sounds of their flesh smacking against each other filling up the HQ. Raizer picked up his own pace and became more relentless in his thrusts, forcing Eighteen to cry out in pleasure as he reached her deepest regions.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!"

"Oh fuck!" exclaimed Raizer as he grabbed her ass and really started to pound that pussy as he felt himself reaching his limit. Eighteen brought him into another searing kiss as he pounded into her. "I'm gonna cum!"

"Ah! Me! Ah! too! Fill me up!"

Eighteen went first, her pussy clamping down hard as her second orgasm was even more intense that the first. Raizer released his seed inside of her in response, causing Eighteen another intense burst of pleasure as she felt him filling her up inside.

Eighteen extracted Raizer from herself, sliding off to the side to slip out of the rest of her clothes as she caught her breath. Raizer quickly disposed of his own remaining garments, leaning back against the seat with his rock hard penis standing at full mast, still covered in their juices. The blond leaned back and closed his eyes as he felt a warm sensation envelop the tip of his dick.

Eighteen placed the tip of the massive member in her mouth, licking around every inch of the head, before shifting her mouth of the tip and sliding her tongue down to the base of it. Grasping the top with her hand she made her way around shaft, licking and applying kisses to it, each action sending a shiver of pleasure down Raizer's spine.

"Damn that feels good..." moaned Raizer as she made her way down to his balls, giving each of them a good sucking as she stroked his cock with her hand. Her hand then stopped at the base of his dick as her mouth made it back to the top of his cock. She took him her mouth this time, really sucking on his dick. When Raizer looked down, the sight of his girl with his cock poking at the side of her inner-check with her eyes looking back up at him only intensified the sensation even more.

Eighteen moved him down her throat and started to hum. Raizer grabbed the back of her head at the sensation, and she felt his cock start to spasm in her throat.

"Ah shit! I'm about to cum!" exclaimed Raizer, ready to burst.

Eighteen moved his head back into her mouth just as he let of his first spurt of cum. She kept the head in her mouth until it finished firing ropes of cum into her mouth, gulping it all down. A little sperm dribbled out the corner of her mouth as she pulled him out, but she quickly licked it back up. She grasped a hold of the still firm member, pleased to find her lover still ready for more and turned around facing the front of the Gero Computer. Positioning herself reverse cowgirl style, she impaled herself upon his rod, initiating round two.

On the battlefield

Cell was looking all over the mountain trying to find 18 he didn't see that Raizer took her and that she was long gone and was in heaven... But Cell wouldn't stop he would keep checking the island, or he would have if he hadn't felt two powerlevel come at him... He smile thinking it would be a good work out and smile...

Everyone else watch as the greatest battle would be seen or so they though...

In a Bedroom

"leave everything to me big boy" she grabbed his member feeling it spasm in her hand she started to jerk his member slow at first causing him to groan this caused her to speed up as she reached her fastest speed he released his seed all over her dress and a bit landed on her lip as the master recovered she licked the bit of juice off her lip and started to take her dress off seeing this the master recovered quickly and was twice as hard.

The women started stroking the member again and grabbing it she started to suck the member cleaning the fluid of the member as she got faster the member went deeper down her throat the master was about to cum, but the women stopped sucking him and laid on him facing his erect member kissing the top and said "you lick mine I'll lick yours" after hearing this he nodded and started to lick her tight wet passage; while licking the passage he stopped to add his fingers making her scream and finally orgasm on him again.

She began sucking him again making his member go all the way down her throat the master started thrusting she got off him and put his member between her cleavage and pushed them together, he started thrusting again making her smile and opening her mouth swallowing his member finally after a couple minutes of the woman pleasing him he poured his orgasm in her mouth filling it up so it went all over her face causing her to lick it all off and swallowing his seed and saying "I want you in me".

Looked at her he powered up into his muscular form and his member grew twice the size she looked in amazement and said "no not in me I don't want to get pregnant" she screamed. As her tight passage swallowed his member her legs wrapped around his waist as he pumped faster in her now she screamed in pleasure as she was having multiple orgasms he was fully inside now and she was screaming faster as he picked up the pace he knew he couldn't last any longer as the women, but it was already to late he had buried his seed deep in her womanhood as they both laid there him still inside her holding each other as the rest of the juices flowed out of her and her blue dress laved scrupled in the corner as they both fell asleep.

Chichi open the door to see her old friend and new friend sleeping in the same bed and she close the door..

Gero lab

18 suddenly found herself up against the wall with a very aroused Ultimate Android in front of her, his eyes glazed over in lust.

'_He's mine now.'_

Wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, 18 pressed her lips to his, slipping her tongue into his mouth. The rest of Raizer' self control snapped and he began kissing her back, the two of them lost in a state of lust and passion. 18 remained wrapped around Raizers as he moved them away from the wall. They went crashing down, rolling about in a tangle of limbs.

Grabbing his face, she pressed more kisses to his lips, nipping him playfully. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she rubbed herself against him, trying to get as close as possible. '_Take me now!'_ she ordered him telepathically.

With a powerful thrust, he was inside her. 18 inhaled a deep breath at the sensation. Their lovemaking was fierce and passionate. 18 met each of his thrusts, wriggling beneath him in pleasure, her nails wracking down his back. Their gasps and moans echoed through the ship as they lost themselves in each other, finally unleashing their built up desires for one another.

'_Beautiful.'_ 18 thought, riding out the last few waves of her climax. _'So worth the wait.'_ She began trailing kisses down his chest, getting down on her knees Raizer stood frozen solid. He heard her chuckle before her mouth engulfed him, causing him to suck in a breath. His body tensed as her mouth worked over him. The sensations were overwhelming.

"18…" he grunted, trying to fight off the waves of ecstasy running over him. She looked up at him, giving him a smile. "Yes, Raizer..." Raizer was growing in power he time to get use to it..."Please stop." With a lustful look in her eyes, 18 stood up, making sure to rub her breasts against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding herself close. "Make me." she replied, pressing her lips to his.

Raizer felt his control slipping again. In a last ditch effort to stay sane, he grabbed her and held her up against the wall, breathing heavily. That's when he made the mistake of looking up at her. She was staring at him lustfully, making his blood boil. This time he kissed her. 18's eyes widened in surprise, but she was pleasantly surprised. She kissed him back, her tongue dueling with his. 18 jumped up, wrapping her legs around him as Raizer devoured her mouth. He pressed her up against the wall and she gasped at the sensation of being crushed between the cool tiles and his warm hot body.

"Now." she told him. "Now!"

She cried out as he thrusting into her again. She bit his shoulder as he thrusted into her, bringing them closer to climax. "I'm not letting go." She whispered into his ear as they built up a rhythm. Through Raizer' clouded mind, he heard her words. And he knew that she meant it. But at the moment, he didn't care.

Battlefield everyone else in the world was watching not noticing a ship getting read to take off...

Cell was fighting Super Vegeta and was doing a okay job as he was getting a few good hits in and his power was still raising and he didn't know why... Cell was start to feel more power then every before... As Vegeta was shock he was getting stronger...

Gero lab

Raizer came out room with a smiling Android 18 behind him... "I guess this is good by king..." Android 18 smile and kiss Raizer on the lips and enter inside the ship... Raizer watches as the Gero 1 a ship shape like a penis with two giant balls as a it was blasting off... Raizer smile and walk away as he felt Cell power raising and knew that Sakura was helping him skip to stage 3... Raizer smile and just then green looking Android 18 appear... "Poison 18 time to full your part..." The girl smile a bit with tears coming down her face... "Don't worry if they use the Dragonballs they can wish you back..." Poison smile and with that two flew out the base and flew off then a island... and with that Raizer hides and watches...

As the battle was going on Trunks look at Cell his power was going up to fast and his skin start glow... That was when Vegeta hit him and he went flying back, as he was flying he saw a green looking Android 18 sleeping the sensations that hit him gave him a idea and he crash into the water...

Vegeta watch and wait he didn't see Cell then they heard a scream and both look to see Cell sucking in half of body as to legs where hanging out his body and then they where gone... Vegeta smile and Trunks Scream out in rage and went in to attack... Vegeta just watch as all of Trunks Attack failed and now Trunks was looking at a god his skin was green with black spots and his small pink dots around his arms... "YES YES YES I AM FINISH!" Vegeta charge into the attack and was soon push back and KO.

Trunks charge in a gave it all he got and smile as he watch the warrior go way past his father and then he lost and Cell call for the Cell GAMES! Raizer smile and laugh as he appear by trunks side... Trunks look at boy and his jaw drop... "Naruto..." Raizer look and smile... "Call me Raizer and it good to see you Trunks... Sorry it took me while to get my plan in order..." Trunks look at Raizer and smile he would ask later. After Cell gave his speech he left and Trunk look at Raizer "so.. what plan.." Raizer smile... "Just keep Cell fighting long enough and you will see..." Trunks look shock at this and nod his head and wonder if the power he was feeling was part of a trap... With that Raizer stood up flew off leaving a shock trunks behind...

End


	8. Cell Death

_**Cell Death!**_

Raizer was watching the show as Mr. Satan shown up and was cheer the world on as he would kill Cell Raizer smile and beside him stood Super 13 they both watch as Mr. Satan did his dance just then the other fighters appear the Great Z team and Raizer watch as Goku look at the two with shock on his face... "So you must be one the that was name Naruto..." Raizer smile "Yes I was, and sorry I don't go by that anymore... I do feel sorry for those that came for me, but Kami had no right to do that, she knew I was born on the star of freedom..." Vegeta listening ask "What the hell is that..." Raizer smile "It means if I was born as a saiyan I would must likely would have been Super Saiyan at birth , If I was a namek I would be more power then Piccolo and Freize combination. If I was born on this planet I would have a kingdom in my name..." Vegeta smile laugh not believing it... "Cell has already lost he just doesn't know it yet..." Everyone look at Raizer and he seem to be smiling a bit...

Soon after Mr. Satan got done making fool of himself... Goku was about enter the ring but was stop when Raizer hand.. "Super 13 your up first I want to see which one of you is prefect in your new body." Super laugh and jump into the ring... Cell was about to say something when Raizer scream "DING DING!" Cell felt a great pain in his side of face and went flying a back... Cell eyes widen as Blue fist came at him and Cell jump over his body and kick him in the back... "Cell DIE!" Cell smile this was a good warm up match...

Blue and green fist where swing at each other and bouncing off, soon both were dodging and weaving as Super kick Cell in the leg and then in the head and was bleed green blood then Cell punch Super in the head and he didn't blink as the two keep going at each other... Goku and look at Raizer and he was smiling and Goku wonder if Super 13 could win... Soon both vanishing and repearing all of the place and they where both giving it all they got or so they though and soon Super was bleed blue blood form the mouth as Cell back hand him... Super reappeared with flying leap kick and Cell dodge it and soon they continue there dodge dance and time was up... Super 13 smile and rush in for powerball attack as Cell did a Solor flare and blind Super 13 whom felt a strong kick to the stomach and was out the ring... "Good job Super 13 you did good job get back up here and lets watch goku fight..." Raizar said and Super 13 return to side area...

"You did good 24min's... not bad... even if it was only half power..." Goku look shock to hear Raizar said that... Goku smile and went into the intensified ring and smile as it was his turn...

It was good thing Raizer was recording the fight... as it was titan battle and Goku Vs Cell was going at it like dogs and Raizer smile and soon there powerlevel where higher then Super 13 and Raizer watch as the battle went on.. He could see Cell getting more orange in his body as poison was killing him... Just one more fight and it would be over...

Raizer smile as he saw Goku plan the Heart poison that almost kill Goku came in his mind. Then Goku gave up and pick Gohan to fight... and Raizer smile know that his plan's would work and he just decide to let it all happen...

It happen all almost the same way as Gohan went to the next level and Raizer smile as she saw Cell Jr kicking everyone ass. The scream of the women near by that came to cheer on the heros of the earth made Gohan go to the next level and soon the battle had taken it turn as almost 89% Cell is almost Orange... "Why has Cell be turn colors..." Krillen ask... "He dying my poison is killing him..." Everyone look a Raizar and he smile... "I plan this all out when I had he asborb Sakura inside him and had 16 17 18 leave the planet to find new homes... I also gave him poison Droid that is killing him the more he fights... He doesn't even know he's at death door..." The other were shock at this and Goku smile... Then Cell start to scream about blowing up the planet and Kaizer smile... "Fool he only has enough power to kill you guys..." Goku smile and said goodbye to everyone as he and Cell vanish...

Raizer smile as he could feel Cell blow up and knew it was over... Raizer smile and start to walk way, know that Cell was dead... as he use his bomb his body turn 100% poison and his last nenotech cell burn up at the same time as all the others...

Gohan SCREAM IN RAGE AND CRIED HIS HURT HEART OUT...

Later

Gohan was seating at the lookout with Kin and Tayaya as both girls where rubbing and kissing him all over his body taking his pain away while the other laugh... Soon Dragon appear and the wish to restore everyone that Cell killed. There second wish was to bring back goku but he didn't want to come back he want to train for a bit. So they use the second wish to make sure the bombs where gone form the Androids and with that dragon flew way in it dragonballs.

Raizer smile as he felt the bomb go away and smile and he walk over to the Gero computer and push open a secret switch; the door open and small hole in the computer lock that was warm and pink... Raizer undid his zipper and slowly shove his cock inside the warm hole... "Computer start your download..." Raizer said as rest his head on the lab table as the computer start to pump him...

Raizer smile and close his eye and went to sleep, and the world would never know that Raizer had just save the planet 3 times in one year; the first was form evil Sakura as she didn't know it but she became a female Cell in her quest... that why her body was able to be eaten by cell, the second was he kill Cell with his Poison Droid and that lead to goku death... then the final he was doing right now... the machine was milking him, but at the same time a long tube was controlling a giant pink ball and he was sucking it dry. Inside this ball was evil just like Kyubi and with his powers he was enjoying taking it like he did the Kyubi. So there you go he just save world form 3 super powerful evil, and that's not all he got a room of hot sexroids that could give birth to a new human race... The race of Android or Cyborg what every name you like...

There in the dark room sleep one of the greatest warrior every and he would live to see it all... He didn't need anything else...

END

AN That it it all over I hope you like this story and if you didn't to bad, I got the idea form a user whom delete his own story of Naruto becoming a Android his had lots of plot holes and time paradox which didn't have no way of fixing, also he try to turn give Naruto his human memories back and tried to turn Naruto human? So i made my own story and tried not to add paradox plot points.

Also I was thinking of doing a buu arc with a weak white buu and having Trunks and Gotan getting there ass beat in the Jr. Tournament.


End file.
